


Schwarz Anblick

by xTheLastOfUs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cats, Dark Magic, Dark!Marco, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Familiars, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Paranormal, Slow Build, Southern Marco, Supernatural - Freeform, Tattoos, This is still in the development phase, hiatus (temporary??), how to tag, maybe discontinued, this is gonna be...a trainwreck probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTheLastOfUs/pseuds/xTheLastOfUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>--</p><p>The darkness swirls around me, my vision bending and shifting with every wave, each increasing in strength as they crash into me. The call to indulge in the darker side was something I found hard to deny, despite all of the warnings I'd been given. I knew I was treading on thin ice, cracks already beginning to form as I swayed between the two choices ahead of me. And the only thing I could focus on? His voice echoing in my head.</p><p>--</p><p>Jean has powers, abilities, that no logical thinking can explain away. And he finds that he can't ignore it anymore- not once he meets...him. Marco. And after being thrust into a new world in which he discovers he's not quite as crazy as he thinks, he begins to realize that nothing is unaffected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schwarz Anblick

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so... I don't know what I'm doing with this. I just want to start a new project, and came up with this. It's still rough and hasn't been developed yet. If anyone is interested in helping with writing/beta reading or just would like to offer their opinion, please let me know. Any and all comments are appreciated!! Thank you c:
> 
> Update - 7/30: I have gone through and edited this work a little. Please let me know if you notice an error! Thank you (:

"Have a good day, Mr. Dok."

The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them, before my brain can catch up. Word vomit. Mr. Dok pauses as he turns away, looking back at me with a puzzled gaze, beady eyes narrowing in confusion and discomfort. So my words were right. I don't know how, but I knew I wasn't supposed to know. He'd never mentioned his name. He paid with a crumpled ten, so it wasn't possible to have seen the name on his credit card. And I've never seen him before in my life. So how did I know what his name was?

I don't know. And I definitely am not going to think about it. Easier that way, I found.

The world doesn't stop because of this, no. He turns back to the door, shaking his head for a brief moment before continuing on his way. My eyes follow him as he leaves, breath all caught up in my throat. The sun still shines through the wide, store front windows. The cracked linoleum still looks scuffed, the age something that couldn't be erased with a sturdy mopping session and the lemony smell of whatever industrial sized cleaning product Petra ordered. 

I keep my head down for the most part, refusing to look back up until another customer comes along. Being the bare minimum of polite, the resounding knowledge that there was something very wrong with me is keeping me from anything else. 

Once my shift is over, I find myself lingering, hanging around longer than needed. I keep to the break room, avoiding any customers wandering about the store. After fifteen minutes of solitude, my manager ducks in, eyes sweeping about the room. Her gaze lands on me and she steps fully into the room. While she was waifish, a small thing barely reaching my shoulders, I had respect for her all the same. If anything, I respected her more for it. All the same, my stomach plummets down into my feet and somehow, my brain just knows that this... is not going to end well. Swallowing heavily, fidgeting, my weight shifts, my body readjusting itself without thought.

My body is poised on the edge of my seat, ready to vacate the room as soon as this talk was over with. I didn't want to hear what she was about to say. A trace of apprehension lingers on her features. I want to be upset but it's not possible to blame her. I can hear the rattle of the air conditioner overhead, can feel the air fanning across me. I hunch over just the littlest bit, fidgeting. The plastic seat is uncomfortable. I want to go home.  
"Ms. Ral," I murmur, raising my gaze to meet her own. She offers me the smallest of smiles. 

My hands are shoved in my pockets now and my nails are digging into my palms until blood wells up. My rising bitterness swirls inside, filling me up and surprising me with its force. Without even consciously considering it, my fingers put more pressure behind it, and instead of little pinpricks more blood wells up. As she begins to speak I forcibly relax my grip.

"Jean," she answers, her smile turning sad. Yeah. I was right. I'm sorry, I hear her say. Her voice echoes in my head, ringing through me. I'm sorry, Jean, but there've been complaints. I'm sorry, but today is your last day. I'm sorry, you can pick up your final paycheck tomorrow or the day after.

When standing I am taller than she is. Sighing, I save her the trouble. Logically speaking, it's understandable. Most people wouldn't even care much, but having to 'let me go' because there had been a number of customer complaints about how strange 'that weird, quiet kid with an awkward smile and two toned hair' is and it's just raised too many questions and caused too much concern and I'm just not worth the effort would be hard for her to say directly. She's always too sweet, too understanding. "I'm being fired."

She starts, a brief frown crossing her features before it's replaced by a sympathetic look. "I...how did you know?" 

The crackle of energy that swirls around us startles me, throws me off track. Feeling it sometimes was one thing, but never so strongly. What the hell was wrong with me? My legs twitch, the in escapable need to get the hell out even worse than earlier. I want to tell her the truth, that I don't know why but I just fucking knew, but it was impossible. She wouldn't understand. "Hard not to, with the sad look on your face. It's okay, Miss Ral. Thank you for your kindness."

I go to move around her, but she catches my arm and startles me so badly I almost lose my balance. "Jean, I-" she swallows heavily, shaken. She felt the... energy, too. "I don't know what's going on. And I'm not going to pretend I understand. But I've only ever met one person before who has the same... Well, the same inclination as you. And I think she could help."

\--

When I get home to my apartment the fact I was really fired has settled in, quickly swept up by the panic that I was now out of a job and therefore no longer could afford said apartment (not that it was easy before). 

Once the door is locked behind me, my body just...collapses. So I just simply sit on the floor in the entryway, cradle my head in my hands and begin to crack. Now it was time to begin searching for another job, probably two of them, or else I'd have to move back in with my mom and little sister. And shit, knowing that they too were struggling right now-  I couldn't add to my mother's stress. And I have enough money to make it through about three weeks.

Well, might as well give Hanji a call.

That's the name of the woman Petra referred me to. She'd carefully written her name and the number to her shop on a napkin found in the break room. She said she could help. And Petra seemed to actually kind of care that I was helped, since my 'termination was short notice'. And because she was just a nice fucking person. I swallow my pride, and after a glance at the time- 6:27- I dial the number and wait.

The phone rings three times before it's picked up. "Zoe's Metaphysical Shop, how can I help you?" The voice on the other end is dry, grumpy, and a man. 

I stutter in my reply. "C-can I-i talk to Hanji, p-please?" I mentally curse myself for sounding like such a dumbass, the fingers of my free hand digging into my thigh until it's painful. 

After a brief pause, the grumpy man- Levi, my brain supplies, although I'm not sure how it reached that conclusion- replies in a drawl, "Sure. Just a second." There's another pause, longer this time, and the sound of the phone being set down. And I am left to just hear my own, admittedly heavy breathing and my heart ringing in my ears.

The phone is picked up and I settle into my position leaning against the wall. Please, please don't think I'm crazy. I already felt it well enough. I just needed help. "Hello, this is Hanji." Her voice is a little too loud, but curious and welcoming enough sounding. Well, here goes.

I'm worried enough that I find it hard to talk. "H-hi. Um, I'm really really sorry for bothering you, but, uh, I find myself in need of help. The thing is, is that I need...well, help. And, I, uh, well the reason I'm calling you is because, my boss, well former boss now I guess, said that you could help me."

Hanji pauses for a second, seeming to consider my words. "Who is this former boss of yours?" 

"Her name is Petra," I answer, happy that she is not immediately dismissing me. "Petra said you were the only one like m-me that she's ever met. That you could help somehow, that you would understand."

A longer pause. Surprise, a little bit, but not that shocked. "I understand," she says, "I really do. But we'll need to meet in person. Tell me, how far are you from the corner of Sina and Tenth?" The curiosity in her voice heightens.

I have to think about it for a second. "Maybe a twenty minute walk?"  

"Well, we close up here in a little bit. Would you like to come? I'd really rather talk about it in person, if you don't mind." While I am understandably apprehensive about it, she does seem friendly enough.

And there are not many other options at this point. Actually, there aren't any. So there's nothing left to do but agree. "Sure."

She laughs a little. "I'm glad to hear that, Jean. Be safe on the walk over."

"Yes ma'am. See you soon, then, I guess." I hang up the phone, have stood up and am halfway down the hall before a realization falls upon me.

I never told her my name.

Well. Maybe she could help me.


End file.
